Jesus Loves Me
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This is a part two, to two stories, "Can life get any worse?" and "A Super Sad Depressing story." In this story, everyone learns a valuable lesson, Jesus loves them.:) And he is always looking out for them, and protecting them, even when times are tough.
1. No sleep

Ponch sat on his bed, it was three A.M. he couldn't sleep. It was hard tonight for some reason. He sat there, and wished that he could sleep.

"Hey, maybe Jon is awake," he thought. He got up and walked to Jon's bedroom.

"Jon, are you awake?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, can you not sleep either?" Jon asked.

"Not really," Ponch replied.

"That makes three of us," came the voice of Getraer.

"You too. I wonder what could be keeping all of us up," Ponch said. Getraer looked at him.

"Well, I know one thing, I need a drink. My mouth feels dry," he said. He began to head towards the kitchen.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Ponch asked.

"Ponch, you are the only person I know that would wanna watch a movie at three A.M.," Jon said.

"It isn't bad, Baker. In fact, lots of people watch movies this time in the morning," Ponch said.

"Sorry, I can't do it. If I sit in front of a TV screen, I'll fall asleep…wait a second, I like that idea. What do you wanna watch?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, maybe Monsters vs. Aliens," Ponch suggested. All that Getraer really had at his house were kids movies. Since he had kids that used to live there, before they died. Jon agreed to watching it, although he never really cared for the movie all too much. Ponch thought it was funny. But that was because Ponch was still a kid at heart, and loved kids movies and shows. He still watched H.R. Pufnstuf on Saturday mornings. (He really does watch H.R. Pufnstuf. I didn't make that up.) But Jon was thankful, that even though Ponch loved watching kids stuff, he still would watch other stuff too. Like games shows, soap operas, and other stuff that Jon kind of liked. Ponch basically would watch anything, as long as it was basically clean. Ponch sat on the couch.

"Hey, you want some popcorn?" Ponch asked. Jon smiled. Ponch seemed to always be hungry. It wasn't a bad thing though. After what had happened to Ponch about a few months ago, Jon was glad that Ponch ate food. Ponch never seemed to gain weight at all anymore. Jon was kind of jealous; Ponch didn't have to worry about what to eat, because it didn't bother him if it had a lot of calories in it. Jon had to watch what he ate all the time. He didn't want to get fat. He wasn't jealous enough to be upset with Ponch, or do anything mean. He just wished that he would be able to eat whatever he wanted and not worry about a thing.

"I think I'll pass on the popcorn," Jon said.

"Ok," Ponch replied. He got up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Sarge, you want some popcorn?" Ponch asked.

"Uh, no thanks Frank, but you go ahead and have some," Getraer said. Ponch happily got a bag of pop corn and put it into the microwave. He then waited a little impatiently for it to come out. He always hated having to wait to eat the popcorn. A few minutes of impatient waiting later, the popcorn was done. Ponch smiled.

"YAY!" he grabbed it out of the microwave, then went to the living room.

"Ponch, sit next to me," Jon said. Ponch sat next to Jon. Jon reached over and grabbed some of Ponch's popcorn. Ponch looked at Jon.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry," Ponch said Jon smiled.

"Well, it is like a good friend once said to me, "You never know how hungry you are, until you smell the food," Jon said. Ponch smiled. He had said that to Jon a lot. Jon continued taking popcorn. Getraer walked over, and took a little too. Then started to head for his room.

"I'm gonna read a book if you need me," he said.

"Ok, have fun reading. If that is even possible," Ponch said. He hated reading. Getraer pretended to laugh.

"Ok, I will," he said. He closed the door. Hoping maybe that would drown out the sound of the TV, and he might fall asleep. Jon sat and watched the movie for three minutes, after that he had fallen asleep. Ponch thought it was hilarious. But at the same time, he hated it. He didn't like watching movies all by himself. It was more fun to share it with someone else. After the movie Ponch went to his room, to try to sleep again, but it so wasn't happening. He got distracted by everything that he could touch, or play with. He really was not going to get back to sleep tonight. He never realized how bad that could be. He'd be super tired tomorrow.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. A small kitchen fire

Ponch never did fall asleep, and by seven Jon and Getraer were up and seemed to be doing fine. They had gotten some sleep. Ponch was super tired now.

"Hi, Jon," he said with a yawn.

"Hi, Ponch, did you ever sleep last night?"

"Not really, I think I might end up taking a nap," Ponch said. Jon smiled.

"Ok, I hope you sleep well. Oh wait, today is Saturday…" Jon started to say. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"You mean the day of the party?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you still going? Bonnie really wants you to be there. It starts at twelve," Jon said. Ponch smiled weakly.

"I'll have to wake up at twelve. Will you wake me up. I'll just ride with you," Ponch said.

"Ok, I'll get you up at around eleven forty-five, so you can have a few minutes to get ready," Jon said.

"Thanks," Ponch walked back into his bed room. Getraer walked over, and closed the door, so that any noises outside of Ponch's room wouldn't bother him. Ponch normally closed the door himself, but he forgot this time. Getraer walked over to Jon.

"Hey, do you want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I want," Jon replied.

"Well, I was thinking about going to McDonald's or something. That way Frank can get some sleep and the house will be quiet," Getraer said.

"To much quiet won't help him sleep," Jon pointed out.

"You're right, but still I wanted to take you to McDonald's. There are a few things I wanted to talk to you about," Getraer said.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I am gonna tell Ponch we are leaving. Otherwise he might freak out if he gets up and we are gone," Jon said. He walked to Ponch's room, and opened the door. When he got in there, he could hear music playing softly, and Ponch was asleep. In fact Ponch was so deep in sleep, that Jon was afraid to try to wake him up. If he did, he knew Ponch would have trouble getting back to sleep. So Jon just left a note. Then left the room. He walked over to Getraer.

"I left a note, he was sleeping already. He seemed to be sleeping pretty good," Jon said.

"Ok, let's go. I'll drive," Getraer said. Jon followed him out to the car.

 _Meanwhile…._

Todd Gary walked up to the door at McDonald's. He was hungry. He opened the door, and saw Jon and Getraer. He smiled and waved. After he ordered his food, and got it, he walked over to them.

"Hi there, can I join you?" He asked.

"Sure," Jon replied. He moved over a little. They were all seated at a booth.

"So, did Ponch ever sleep last night? He was texting me, really early. I stopped responding at some point because I fell asleep. I wasn't ignoring him or anything," Todd said.

"Yeah, he is sleeping right now," Jon said.

"Cool, is he ok? It isn't normal for him to not sleep is it?"

"Not really, I mean from time to time he is to hyper or something to sleep. But other than that sleeping is easy for him, if he goes to bed at the right time. Of which is at eleven or so at night," Jon said. Todd smiled,

"Yeah that sounds like him," he said. Soon Jon's phone vibrated. He looked at it. He had gotten a text from Grossman. He was just reminding Jon that there was a party today at Bonnie's house.

"It's nothing, just Grossie reminding me about the party today," Jon said to Getraer.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that party," Getraer said.

"Yeah, I am kind of excited about it. Fritz is coming home today. Bonnie is throwing a party for him," Jon told Todd.

"Sounds like fun. I hope you all enjoy it. Tell Fritz I can't wait to see him at church tomorrow," Todd said. (He was the pastor, as read in the story, "Can Life Get Any Worse?")

"Ok, I will. I think I should get going now. It is about eleven thirty," Jon said to Getraer.

"Oh ok, see ya guys later," Todd said. He had never realized how late it was getting.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon and Getraer got home just in time to see that there was a fire.

"Oh, I forgot to shut off the stove. I had something on it, and left it on high," Getraer said to Jon. Jon rushed into the house. The fire was mostly in the kitchen, but there was smoke everywhere in the house. He rushed to Ponch's room, the door was still closed. Getraer was outside calling the fire department. Jon grabbed a fire extinguisher from the hall. He went and tried to put out the fire. After he got it somewhat under control, he went back to Ponch's room. He opened the door. Ponch was laying there in bed sleeping still. Nothing seemed to even get into the room at all. Jon closed the door again. Hoping nothing would get in. He went back to the kitchen, and finished putting out the fire completely.

"Joe, everything is fine. It wasn't that bad. There was just a lot of smoke," Jon said to Getraer. Getraer called the fire Department again and told them everything was under control, and they didn't need them anymore. Then he walked into the house.

"At least it was just in the kitchen. We can replace some of this stuff," Getraer said.

"Yeah, I am just thankful nothing happened to Ponch," Jon said.

"Me too," Getraer said.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. The party

Ponch, Jon and Getraer all arrived at the party early to help set stuff up.

"Hi, guys," Bonnie said happily. She and Sindy came over to them and hugged them.

"Good to see you," Sindy said.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Bonnie said.

"We are too. We are all excited about seeing Fritz today," Jon said.

"Who wouldn't be excited? He's been gone forever!" Ponch said.

"I bet he can't wait to see us," Sindy said. Ponch smiled at that thought. He missed Fritz a lot, but he never considered the fact that Fritz might miss him too. He just never thought that.

 _Meanwhile…._

Everything was finished. They just had to wait for Fritz to show up. Everyone hid, so that when he came into the party, they'd all jump out and shout "Surprise!" Fritz walked into the room. He turned on the lights. Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Surprise! Welcome home Fritz!" they all yelled. Fritz smiled.

"Hi, guys, did you miss me or something?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I lost one of my friends that followed me around and helped me mess with Ponch," Grossie said. Fritz laughed.

"Yeah, I missed that a lot. Hey, Ponch, did you miss me?" Fritz asked.

"Of course I did," Ponch said. Fritz smiled.

"Ya know, last time I saw you was at the going away party for me. You weren't doing too well. How have ya been?" Fritz asked.

"I've been pretty good. But, I've been better., Ponch replied. Fritz smiled.

"Well, we will all have to catch up with each other. I'll start with you, Ponch...since I already started a conversation with ya," Fritz said. Ponch smiled. He and Fritz walked over and sat down, and began to talk to each other about life. Fritz felt bad for Ponch hearing about the eating disorder, and everything that had happened to him. But he was really happy that Ponch was ok.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch, Jon, and Getraer all left the party. When they got home, they were really tired. After everyone getting a chance to talk to Fritz for a bit, they played a bunch of games, and danced a lot. They ate some food, and did normal party activities. It was fun for everyone. But by the time it was eleven thirty at night, Ponch, Jon, and Getraer decided to go home.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Church

The next day, Ponch, Jon, and Getraer all got up and ready for church. They were going to the early service, because that was when everyone else from the CHP went. Ponch got really excited,

"Hey, Jon, I have a fun idea. It will make Todd go crazy though. Not that I want him to, I just wanna see if he'll laugh. I haven't heard him laugh for weeks," Ponch said.

"Ok, so what is it?" Jon asked.

"Well, if a certain amount of people all come up to the front row of chairs, and we all plop down and lean back at the same time, we will make the row fall over. It is super fun…."

"Ponch, you're crazy! You really want me to do that? If I do that people will be staring at me for…" Jon didn't even get to finish, a group of their friends for the CHP were gathered around.

"Sounds like fun, Ponch! I'll do it," Jeb said. Everyone else agreed too. They all walked up to the front row, they held hands, then plopped down and leaned back, all at the same time. As soon as they did that, the whole row fell over with them. They began laughing really hard because it was kinda fun. Todd came running,

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," Ponch said laughing still.

"Did you all plop down and lean back at the same time?" Todd asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ponch asked.

"I remember someone saying that they were gonna do that. I was eavesdropping on your conversation, Ponch," Todd said then began to laugh. Ponch smiled,

"Oh, for a second there I thought that Jon told you or something," Ponch said. Todd laughed,

"Jon didn't have time to tell me. Jon joined in," he said. Ponch looked over, and saw Jon right with Jeb.

"You said you wouldn't join," Ponch said.

"I had to," Jon replied with a smile.

 _Meanwhile…._

After church, everyone was going home.

"Hey Fritz, do you wanna join us for lunch?" Ponch asked.

"Sure, what are you having?"

"No clue, Getraer is making lunch today," Ponch replied. Fritz smiled,

"Ok, I'll be there," he said.

"Cool," Ponch said with a huge smile on his face. He rushed over to Jon.

"Hey Jon, Fritz is coming over for lunch," he said.

"That's nice, Ponch," Jon said, sounding like he could careless. Ponch made a face at him,

"You don't care," he said. Jon laughed.

"I care, I just wanted to see you make a face," Jon teased. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," Ponch said, then walked away. He went out to wait in the car. Getraer was out there already.

"Hey, Sarge, Fritz is coming over for lunch," Ponch told him.

"Ok, sounds good, where is Jon?"

"He's on his way out," Ponch said.

"He's going slower today...or did you come out earlier?" Getraer asked.

"Um, a little of both I guess," Ponch replied. Getraer smiled. He sat and waited for Jon to come out. Soon Jon came out, and looked rather freaked.

"Oh, you're here. I wasn't sure if you went out to the car or not already," Jon said to Ponch.

"Oh, sorry," Ponch replied.

"It's ok," Jon said.

"You ready to go then?" Getraer asked.

"Yep," Getraer turned on the car, and then they were on their way home.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Lunch

Fritz sat at the table, he was eating a salad. Getraer had made salad, and fried chicken for lunch. As they ate and enjoyed each other's company, Ponch began to feel a little sick. He felt almost the same as he had a few months ago. He felt as if he was gonna throw up, or pass out, or maybe both.

"I'll be back guys," Ponch said. He got up from the table, and left quickly.

"Is he ok?" Fritz asked Jon.

"Don't know, but if he isn't back in about five minutes or so... I'll go check on him," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was in his bed room. He was lying down, he felt awful. He sent a text to Grossie to ask if he had any advice. Normally he'd ignore Grossie's advice about stuff like this. But he didn't wanna talk to a doctor, so Grossie was a good substitute. Grossie wasn't responding, Ponch figured Grossie was either busy, or he had a really long message he was sending. Ponch laid there still waiting for a response. Soon he got a text from Grossie,

"Hey, Ponch, can't talk much right now. All I can say is, maybe you need some sleep." Ponch read that, and felt like Grossie wasn't much help.

"Thanks for the help, Grossie," Ponch said. He sent Grossie a smiley face, and then set his phone down.

"Oh, God, whatever is wrong with me right now... please help me feel better. I don't want to be sick. Please let me be ok," Ponch prayed.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon looked over at Fritz.

"He's been gone a while," Fritz said.

"I'll be back," Jon said. He got up and went to Ponch's room. He knocked, and the door just opened a little. Jon walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" Jon asked. Ponch looked over at Jon.

"Kinda," Ponch said. Jon looked at him slightly confused.

"So, what is wrong?" Jon asked as he sat on the bed. Ponch sat up a bit.

"Well, it's a mix between I feel like throwing up and I feel like I'm gonna pass out," Ponch replied.

"Oh, I see. When did you start feeling this?"

"During lunch...I already talked to Grossie. He didn't give me much advice. He said he was busy. All he really sad was that I should sleep," Ponch said.

"Oh, well that's ok. I think maybe you should sleep. I was just about to suggest that," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"I guess that means I should go to sleep. Tell Fritz that I said good bye, but I'm just gonna stay here," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon walked over to the table.

"Ok, Ponch is gonna take a nap. He isn't feeling well right now," Jon said.

"Oh, I hope he feels better soon. What do you think is wrong?"

"He just feels like he is gonna throw up…or pass out, or both," Jon said.

"That's too bad. I'll be praying for him," Fritz said. He got up from the table.

"I have to go. I promised Jeb I'd meet him somewhere at two," Fritz said.

"Ok, bye," Jon said.

"Bye, Fritz, have fun," Getraer said. Then Fritz left. Getraer turned and looked at Jon.

"Just how bad is he?" Getraer asked he was starting to get concerned.

"He didn't seem too awful sick. He talked to Grossie already, and Grossie said he thought Ponch just needed some sleep or something," Jon said.

"Yeah, I guess if that's what Grossman said then Frank should be fine. I always thought that Grossman should be a doctor or something. He sure acts like one sometimes," Getraer said with a smile. Jon laughed,

"I agree, but it's good to have him around at the CHP," Jon said. Then he went and sat on the couch.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Gone

The next few days seemed like the same thing. Everything would be fine, but then randomly at some point Ponch would start to feel sick again. Getraer had to send Ponch home from work a lot. People at the CHP were starting to get worried about him.

"I think he should go to a doctor," Grossie said. As he watched Ponch leaving again.

"I agree, but you know Ponch. He doesn't want to go to a doctor. He feels just fine when he wakes up though. So hopefully this time he doesn't get sick again after he wakes up," Jon replied. Then Getraer walked out of his office, and over to them.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" He asked. He seemed concerned.

"Sure Sarge, what's up?" Grossie asked.

"Step into my office please," Getraer said. They followed Getraer into the office, and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"I think we are losing him," Getraer said.

"Who?" Jon asked, knowing it was a dumb question. But he didn't want to believe what Getraer was saying.

"Ponch," Getraer replied.

"What makes you say that Sarge?" Grossie asked.

"Has anyone besides me notice how he hasn't been himself lately. He has been a little less social, a little slower than normal. He's feeling sick a lot of the time. I hope I am wrong, but I think he's slowly dying. It seems slow to us, but it might be faster than we know," Getraer said. Jon and Grossie both sat down, and stared at the floor. What if Getraer was right?

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon came home a little earlier than he normally would. He wanted to check on Ponch. When he got home, all he could find was stuff thrown around, as if someone had broken in. Jon quickly searched the place, Ponch was nowhere to be found. Jon looked even in the places he knew Ponch wouldn't be. He had no clue where Ponch was. He looked in the garage, Ponch's car, and his motorcycle were still there. Jon looked out the back door, and in the back yard. No sign of Ponch anywhere. Then Jon found something that made him start to feel sick. There in the corner of the living room was a small piece of Ponch's shirt sleeve from his uniform, covered in blood. There was blood all over in that area of the living room. After more inspection of the place, Jon finally came to the conclusion, Ponch had been kidnapped. The only questions though were, Who did it? And Why? Jon rushed to the phone and called Getraer.

"Sarge, Ponch was kidnapped," Jon said.

"What?" Getraer asked in shock.

"He's gone, all signs around here point to a kidnapping," Jon said.

"Ok, I'll be home in a few minutes Jon. Stay calm, and don't touch anything," Getraer said. As soon as Getraer said that he hung up.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer pulled up to the house. He shut his car off, then rushed inside. When he got in, his mouth dropped open.

"What happened here?"

"I told you, Ponch was kidnapped," Jon said. Getraer was in shock.

"I don't believe it," he said. Getraer dropped down to his knees and began to pray.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Jesus loves me

Ponch laid in a room that was dark and cold. He was scared, but the whole time he'd been there the only thing that kept him from going crazy was the song "Jesus Loves Me." It kept playing over and over again in his mind. Just the thought Jesus loves me made him less scared. He knew that even though the situation seemed like the worst thing ever, Jesus was with him. He didn't know the guy that had kidnapped him at all. He had seen him once before, but he didn't know him personally. The guy was big and kind of mean. Ponch had been quietly singing to himself, and the guy wouldn't allow it. Ponch got in big trouble for singing "Jesus Loves Me." Ponch was quiet for a while after that. But then he couldn't help but start singing it again, once again that ended fast. By the time Ponch had started singing it quietly five times, the guy couldn't stand it anymore.

"What makes you think that Jesus loves you? Can't you see that you are about to be killed by my boss? If Jesus loves you so much why would he let this happen to you? Wouldn't you expect him to ask God to free you from this place?"

"Well, I would like to be home. Sure I wish God would just free me from this place. But maybe I'm supposed to be here. I don't like to question him too much. He knows what he's doing. I can't say that I haven't wondered that a few time while I've been here. The truth is, I am not sure why any of this happened. I trust God has a plan though. He's gonna get me out of here," Ponch replied calmly.

"You seem so much more calm about this than anyone else I've ever known. How do you know he'll get you out of here?"

"I've been through worse than this, believe me. God has saved my life millions of times, even when I deserve to die the most. He's knows exactly how I'll get out of here. Whether it is by escape, someone letting me go free, or death. One way or another I'm getting out of here. He's the only one that knows that though. It might be my time to leave this earth, who knows. Or maybe he just put me here so I can talk to you," Ponch said.

"Are you serious? That is your best answer?"

"What were you expecting me to say?" Ponch asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, but actually, I liked that answer," the guy said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Oh by the way, my name is Jerry," the man said.

"Hi, Jerry, I'm Ponch," Ponch replied.

"So what was that song you were singing? I know I told you to stop singing it a few times. But I never even heard what you were singing," Jerry said.

"Jesus Loves Me," Ponch replied.

"That was what you were singing about?" Jerry asked.

"Sure, why not. I like that song. Most people sing it when they are in children's church, it is one of the first songs you ever learn there. I didn't become a Christian until I was about twenty two or so, that was one of the first songs I learned. So I guess it really doesn't matter what age you are. It is still an enjoyable song. Have you heard it before?"

"No, not really."

"Did you wanna sing it with me?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know the words, but you can sing it, and maybe I'll join in," Jerry replied.

"Ok," Ponch said, then began to sing softly.

"Jesus loves me, this I know. For the Bible tells me so. Little ones to him belong, they are weak, but he is strong. Yes Jesus Loves Me. Yes Jesus Loves Me. Yes Jesus loves me, the bible tells me so," Ponch sang, Jerry joined in. Soon Jerry's brother, the guy that was gonna kill Ponch came into the room. He heard them singing "Jesus Loves Me" and was full of anger.

"Jerry, how can you sing such a song? Jesus doesn't love you," his brother said.

"What do you mean Jesus doesn't love him? Jesus loves everyone, why do you think he died on the cross?" Ponch said.

"He never died and rose again. He doesn't exist. Jerry don't listen to that liar."

"Jerry, Jesus exists, he is God's one and only son," Ponch said. Jerry was confused.

"Does he or doesn't he exist?" Jerry asked.

"He doesn't, are you gonna believe me? Or are you gonna believe that wimpy Jesus Freak over there?"

"Um…Gary it is hard to decide," Jerry said. Gary (Jerry's brother) was furious.

"You believe him don't you? You have been hanging out with one of those Christians too long," Gary said.

"Gary, I do believe him. Jesus is real," Jerry admitted.

"What?" Gary asked.

"I haven't been a very good person lately. I accepted Jesus into my heart, but I haven't been living for him. It is all because I want to be close with you Gary," Jerry admitted. Ponch was feeling a bit bad for Jerry. Gary didn't believe a word that Jerry said.

"You're lying! You can't be one of them. You've been in a room with Ponch for too long. It is time to end this," Gary said. He pulled out a knife and went over towards Ponch.

"No, Gary, don't hurt him please!" Jerry begged. Ponch stayed silent still, unsure what to say about this.

"Why shouldn't I hurt him?" Gary asked.

"He belongs to Jesus, he shouldn't have to die like this," Jerry said.

"That means nothing to me. People who live for Jesus normally die the most brutal deaths. Does that tell you anything brother?"

"It's only because they stand up for what they believe in. There are lots of Christians that in the blink of an eye would say they don't believe in Jesus just to live. But there are the ones that truly love him and wouldn't deny it to anyone. They are the ones that shouldn't be killed," Jerry said.

"But they are the ones that do get killed," Gary said. Still holding up the knife, to kill Ponch.

"Why do you want to kill him so bad?" Jerry asked. Gary ignored that question, he looked straight at Ponch.

"Do you believe in Jesus?"

"Yes," Ponch said boldly. Gary took his knife and stabbed Ponch three times. Jerry was screaming the whole time. He didn't want Ponch to die. He hadn't met anyone like Ponch before. He wanted to get to know him better. Jerry wished that he could be one of those people that cold say they believe in Jesus without hesitation at all. Jerry rushed over to Ponch.

"Ponch, Ponch can you hear me?"

"J-J-J-Jerry, w-w-what e-ever y-y-y-you d-d-do…."

"What Ponch? Come on, tell me," Jerry said.

"S-S-Stand u-u-up for y-y-your f-f-faith. D-D-D-Don't d-d-deny k-k-knowing J-J-Jes-s-sus even i-i-i-f…." Ponch didn't get to finish what he was saying. His eyes closed, and he was dead. Jerry knew what he was gonna say though. Stand up for your faith, and never deny knowing Jesus. Even if it means you could die. Jerry looked over at Gary. He was upset with him.

"Gary, you killed him!" Jerry said. Gary was slightly regretting it after it had happened. Jerry called 9-1-1. Gary didn't leave the place. He let the police arrest him. Ponch was taken away, and soon would be buried and gone forever from earth. But Jerry knew Ponch was in a better place. A happier, and safer place. Jon and Getraer showed up at the scene.

"Ponch is dead," Jon said in tears.

"What happened?" Getraer asked.

"My brother kidnapped him. I had to stay with Ponch and make sure he didn't leave. He really was a great guy. There was a fight between me and my brother. Gary asked Ponch if he believed in Jesus. Ponch said yes, and he was killed," Jerry explained.

"He was killed because he believed in Jesus?" Jon asked. He was in shock.

"Yeah," Jerry replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Todd did the funeral for Ponch. But it was hard for him. He was so close with Ponch it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact Ponch was gone.

"Ponch may be dead here on earth, but he is alive up in heaven. I truly believe that." Todd had said at the funeral. It was hard for everyone to believe that Ponch was really dead. But at the same time it wasn't too hard to believe that he'd be with Jesus. He really did live his life for him every single minute of every day after he let him into his heart.

THE

END


End file.
